Instruments
by Jote
Summary: Larxene loves the sound of violins and it is her birthday and a ball together. May continue if liked enough R&R please


Disclaimer: I do not own Larxene or any of the Kingdom Hearts (---- all games) characters. If I did, I would be luving Marluxia, Demyx, Saix, Zexion and Vexen and Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xenmas. This is done out of boredom and listening to classical music. No money is being made off of this and this is pureply for out of entertainment only.

Author's Note: I mist likely am not right with the violin and all that I know absolutely nothing about it. Please do not get angry or upset because I was wrong in some parts.

Warnings: Sometimes goes off on a Tangent and they probably will be OOC I haven't played chain of memories or final mix so I absolutely have no idea how Larxene and Zexion acts.

Pairings: Zexion x Larxene, onesided Marluxia x Larxene, onesided Demyx x Larxene, Marluxia x Aerith hinted, Saix x Xenmas hinted, but it very very faint.

Other: Please R&R I hope you like the pairings even though some of them may be crack pairings, but those are okay.

Word Count: 1642

Pages: Five ( --- may be wrong I wasn't sure I could have misread) Pages on Microsoft Word

* * *

Who knew that the violin could be so relaxing?

Larxene did not know, and she wondered it. The way the strings would blend together in the right pitch. The way the violin could play such melodious notes, that's good enough for the waltz.

The waltz was a dance, there were three waltzes. She knew how to dance them all, it was something she knew from her time as a Nymph before becoming a Nobody. A nobody that belonged to an organization. The organization was Organization XIII. She happened to be number XII the Savage Nymph. She was always the savage nymph in battle and sometimes out of battle. When out of battle she was a sadistic lady. To everyone, except one.

This one had blueish purple hair set in a style that had most of his hair covering his left eye. He hated classical music, he loved the music of books. When she sees him reading a book, usually thick and heavy ones, and hears him flip a page or two the sound of violin strings being plucked gently rang through her ears.

Tonight, though he was not holed up in the library like he usually was, tonight he was with her in the ball room of the Castle of Oblivion. There were eleven others in the ball room and guests of sorts. The guests were non-nobodies, they had hearts unlike her and him.

Once a year a ball would be held and all enemies and allies alike become sociable to each other. Once a year a truce would be held till midnight. Then the caps would be off.

At this ball, the nobodies of Organization XIII would dress up and not wear their standard black leather clothes. She smiled; a finger of hers was messing with some fabric of her dress. It was a light cerulean blue and the hem touched the floor. The bodice of the dress tightly clung to her upper torso in a snuggly way. The top of the bodice had some gems, mainly dark blue sapphires, blue diamonds, and some blue topazes. They were small, not meant to be noticed, but to provide decoration. The waist of the dress was a princess waist type, it cinched at her natural waist and the rest fell in ocean waves to the ground. She chose blue, like the color of water and like the Ocean. Number Nine's favorite element and his natural element.

She liked him, but he never knew that. She wondered why he never picked up on the reasons why she usually beats the crap out of him. She knows he is not stupid and he just acts like it, he is actually quite smart. He failed on his missions, because of his lack of tact.

She appreciated his love of classical music. She appreciated how he loves the sound of violins like her. Unlike him, the one she really likes.

Her blue eyes surveyed the ball room. Nobodies, mainly water clones supplied by Demyx, were playing music. They were playing Pachelbels Canon in D, it was the perfect song for the waltz.

A man, she recognized with brownish pink hair wearing a black tuxedo was in front of her, blocking her view.

"Larxene, would you grace me with this waltz?" asked the man. It was Marluxia, it took her a bit to recognize him but she smirked up at him.

"Sure as long as you don't step on feet like Axel and Luxord" she said to him in a languid manner.

"Unlike those two idiots I can actually dance" Marluxia sniffed as a new waltz began and they danced this time it was to Suiten Fur Violoncello. He was right he could dance.

She looked around looking at the others. Regular Nobodies served food and drinks for the guests. She noticed the Marluxia was staring at a flower girl in a pink dress, who had bright comforting green eyes and long brown hair worn in a braid that was in a ponytail at the same time. She smirked; she had an advantage against him now.

The waltz eventually ended and she couldn't find Zexion.

"Of course he wouldn't come here, since he is an antisocial bookworm who greatly dislikes such frivolities" she commented breezily to herself. She found Demyx and Axel easily. They were both sociopaths and loved attention.

"Who are you looking for?" came a quiet baritone voice, and she looked at him surprised. The sound if violins made her think of him and his books.

"No one in particular Zexion" she said in a melodious voice. He stared at her, not believing her.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked in an inquisitive manner.

"Maybe" the girl nobody murmured bemused to her superior, he was number 6 to her lowly number twelve.

"I see" he responded his voice turned emotionless and flat. She blinked for a mere moment and stared at him in an observing manner. He wore his usual organization garb just like Saix the superior's lap dog and technically second-in-command which rightfully belongs to Xigbar, in her eyes that is.

"Come, I must show you something" he said in a commanding manner and she did so with a curious air. What did he have to show her? She wondered if it was a gift, maybe a violin. She liked violins, but had no musical aptitude.

They left the ballroom and walked through the mazing corridors of Castle Oblivion. In a mere five minutes, which felt like a tedious five hours to Larxene, Zexion opened the door that they have came to. He let her enter first, murmuring a "ladies first" to him in an indifferent manner.

As she entered he motioned to a pedestal in the center of the blank room.

"Go to it, and take the sheet off" he lightly commanded and she did as he said. When she took the sheet off, she stared in belief. It was a Classical Violin that was a 4/4 or a full size one. Its body and neck was dark polished Cherry Wood. The strings were tight and it was yet tuned too, that she could tell.

"How did you know I like violins?" she asked shocked to the most likely older than her Number Six.

"I hear classical music, mainly those with violins playing from your room. Number Nine let the cat out of the bag" he answered with some trace of emotion.

Was it whimsical? Bemused? Annoyed? Admiration? Love? She thought confused for a moment.

"No way! Nobodies do not have hearts and we can't have emotions," she muttered bitterly. Zexion. With his keen hearing heard her words, but chose to stay silent and not ask. It was none of his business and did not concern him.

"Happy Birthday Larxene" he murmured to the younger woman who ranked lower than he. To the Savage Nymph of the Organization.

"How did you know today is my birthday?" she asked now out of her little confused dazed.

"Everyone knows that today is your birthday, I recall that you told everyone about it a few weeks ago," he answered in a no-it-all manner.

Was it mentioned before his words that it was her birthday?

She smiled a gentle smile, a smile so unlike her. She went to the violin and picked it up with the bow that came with it.

"Will you play it?" asked Zexion.

"I have no musical aptitude," she said quietly to him.

"Are you sure about that? Try it out" he asked her in a cryptic manner. She stared at him, "if you want me to. But it's not my fault it sounds like I'm torturing a cat" she said reluctantly and shrugged.

She rested her chin in the chin rest, and she brought the bow up and began to play. She was shocked a note that she played came out beautifully and not like a cat being tortured. He nodded for her to continue and she began to play again.

_/I guess tonight I can feel emotions tonight/ _she thought, like magic a room took shape. There was a bed, chairs, couches, a kitchen and many more. She chose some cushions to sit on while she played her violin. Zexion sat next to her enjoying it. She let him his head on her lap as she played.

She smiled whimsically and watched fall asleep. All tension, stress, and seriousness melted away on Zexions' face. His breathing evened out and she kept playing enjoying the sound of the notes from the strings blending into a lovely musical melody.

This was an interesting ball and she liked her birthday present.She was relaxed by the sound of the Violin.

_Fin_


End file.
